


"We have an actual living GOD up against a spider-ling, who do you think is going to win?”

by Marvelous_Marvel_And_More



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki vs Peter Parker, Marvel Universe, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Is Not Helping, i'm not good with tags, not a oneshot but not long either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Marvel_And_More/pseuds/Marvelous_Marvel_And_More
Summary: AU >>> the Avengers are still together and live in the Avengers Tower in Manhattan >>> So you've been living in the Avengers Tower for about a few months now. Some certain people also living in the tower have crushes on you... two completely different people in fact. Loki, the God of Mischief, and Peter Parker, AKA Spider-man. What happens when the two discover that they both like you? And when Tony makes it worse by filming the discovery? (You get to decide who you end up with!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting discoveries are made in the Tower on a Sunday night...

You sat on the couch in the main space of the Avengers Tower, where Stark normally held his parties. It was quiet now, as it was a Sunday evening. You’d been silently reading a book for hours. It was almost 5:00 now, and it was the middle of the winter, so the sun was setting. You watched snow lightly fall outside, and cover the skyscrapers around the city. You felt calm. Going back to reading your book, you giggled to yourself about something funny that a character said.

Loki walked into the space from the main kitchen, and spotted you reading and giggling. He held back a smile as he listened to your laugh, and looked at your eyes, your hair, your body… he could go on and on. He's had a crush on you for only a month or two now, but it felt longer. You were the nicest to him since Thor convinced him to spend time here. The other Avengers were rude, and they just couldn't forgive him for what he did to New York. He didn't really blame them, he found it amusing that they disliked him so, but he still did not appreciate the rudeness.

You, however, overlooked all of it. You were kind to him. Always. Well, you were kind to everyone but… nobody was kind to him so it must mean something. Right?

He looked at your smile as you giggled again, and he couldn't help but let his knees weaken. He leaned against the wall and listened to your laugh.

He let his mind drift as he swooned, and soon the modern entertaining space was turned into an Asgardian castle room, and the window was replaced with a balcony overlooking all of Asgard. He imagined you wearing a traditional dress that made your body look exquisite to him, as you read next to candlelight. The imaginary scene played out, and Loki walked up behind you, and lightly massaged your shoulders. Gorgeous golden rings were on both of your left hands' ring fingers. Your hand met his, as you leaned your head into his forearm. He ran a hand through your hair, and you put your book down. He made his way around the couch, and offered his hand as you got up, and the two of you walked over to the balcony. His arms naturally wrapped around your waist from behind. He took in your beautiful scent, Asgardian perfumes that he gifted to you, of course. The two of you watched the sunset and sighed. Loki kissed the back of your neck, and pulled you into him, begging you to follow him inside. He led you towards the bed and…

"Loki! What the hell are you looking at? Are you okay?" You asked him, while waving a hand in front of his face and interrupting the daydream. "You've been staring into space since before I came over here."

Loki quickly stopped leaning on the wall and recomposed himself. 

"I am fine, thank you." He was at a loss for words to explain his daydreaming. He blanked. 

"I'm merely tired." He said, trying to convince you, and mentally scolded himself a moment later. 'Tired? Really? That's your excuse, you daydreaming fool?"

"Oh? 'Merely tired'? More like 'I haven't slept in days'. Your eyes are heavy. Go get some sleep." You said in a kind voice. Loki smiled.

"I'll do just that." He looked outside at the now dark sky, and slowly walked parallel to the window as you went into the kitchen.

You started to make some pasta. You were hungry and it was past 5:00 now, so maybe if the others were hungry they'd eat some too. You took out a pot and started to pour water into it from the sink. Tony walked in, grabbing an apple from a bowl on the countertop without thinking, until he saw you getting the box of penne pasta out of the cabinet.

"You’re cooking dinner? Because in that case I won't be needing this…" he slowly put the apple back into the bowl.

"Yes, I'm hungry and I thought everyone else would be hungry too about now. I was thinking we could all eat dinner again, like last Sunday."

"But didn't that end with a game of Truth or Dare where I was dared to give you a lap dance-"

"We are not going to recall on that now please and thank you. Can we just have a normal dinner this time? Without truth or dare? That was your idea and your fault, by the way."

Tony threw his hands up in the air in defense.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, and fine, we'll have a normal dinner this time." He smiled, and waited for your response. You sighed.

"Apology accepted. Now get the sauce from the cabinet and help me.”

"Awe… jarred sauce?"

"Unless you feel like spending hours and hours making homemade sauce…"

"Fine. Jarred sauce…"

Tony made the sauce as you poured the pasta into the pot. It'd only take another ten or fifteen minutes until it was done. There was Italian bread on the island, so you started slicing it on a cutting board, on the island in front of the stove. Spider-Boy, I mean… Peter walked in at that moment and sat down across from you at the island. 

"You're making dinner again?"

"Yup!"

"It's not gonna end like last time… right?"

"Oh, god, no. I'll make sure Tony doesn't get too drunk on red wine."

Tony chimed in. "Who said I was going to be drinking wine this time? It is a Saturday night, and I am drinking hard liquor."

"It's Sunday, Tony." You corrected him.

"Dammit."

Peter chuckled again and looked at you. He made eye contact with you, and wouldn't break it.

"What?" You asked. "Is there something on my face?" You worriedly rubbed your face a little.

"No! No, I’m sorry, it's nothing" he smiled.

Peter then broke eye contact with you as you shook your head, focusing on the bread again. He stared into space, and thought about you. Your personality, your cleverness, how talented you were, how pretty you were... He's always liked you. 

While you went off with Tony to set the table, he thought about what it'd be like if it were just the two of you, cooking dinner together in his apartment. He imagined you, standing in front of the stove, cooking something that smells wonderful. As the imaginary scene played out in his head, he saw himself hugging you from behind. You leaned into his hug, lovingly, while he was watching you cook. Peter pulled you out of the kitchen when you were done cooking, and the two of you cuddled on the couch. You lightly protested, saying that dinner was ready. Peter begged you for just another minute of cuddling, and neither of you complained. He held your hands from behind as he spooned you, and on your hands were adorable silver promise rings. Peter buried his face in your hair. You lay comfortably for a minute, before turning around in Peter’s arms, facing him. He tightened his grip on your waist. His eyes stared at your lips, and then at your eyes. Your lips moved closer to each other, and you found your hands on his chest and…

“Peter? Earth to Peter?” You waved a hand in front of his face, as he snapped out of it. His hand that he was resting his face on slipped, and he almost hit his head on the countertop. You shook your head and laughed to yourself.

“You too? God, nobody is getting enough sleep around here…” You turned and took the sliced bread to the dining room, and Peter was left behind. He tried to shake his head to forget the imaginary scene.

Something emerged from the dark hallway behind Peter. No, someone…

Peter immediately froze as he heard the light footsteps. He didn’t dare to turn around. He heard the person stop directly behind him. It was silent.

“You.” The voice said. Peter jumped out of his seat, turning around, backing away from Loki as he stepped closer. Loki was furious. Peter stuttered.

“Me? What about me? I didn’t- I didn’t do anything I was just sitting here and I was just-”

“Enough! I am not a fool! I am very well aware of what you were thinking of!” Loki followed Peter as he stumbled around and tried to focus.

“I was- I was just thinking about the food- I don’t know what you think-”

“This is my bargain, you mewling quim! You leave her alone and I will spare your life!”

The sound of a phone snapping a picture caused the two to whip their heads around. Another snap.

“Just wait until the others see this. Especially the lovely lady that these two are fighting over. FRIDAY, save this to both Peter and Loki’s files. Oh, and to the Blackmail file.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony took off running down a hallway, and Peter immediately chased after him.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark wait how long were you standing there?! MR. STARK?!”

Loki stood there, like a deer in headlights, before also chasing after Tony.

“METAL MAN I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after making dinner for the Avengers you all sit down to eat...
> 
> It doesn't go well.
> 
> Normal dinners are unheard of in the Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so this chapter is crazy short but I'm posting it anyway because 
> 
> 1.) it is fully edited! yay!
> 
> 2.) I want you guys reading this to know that this fic isn't completely abandoned, like I said to one of the commenters, it's not so much abandoned, it's more me not getting around to editing and when I do I edit for like 6 hours at a time for unnecessary reasons.

    You sat down at the table, after the rest of the Avengers started filling their plates. Steve was politely waiting for everyone else to be done taking food. Sam and Bucky were already digging in, probably on their second plates. Nat was sipping wine, while Clint was chugging it. Bruce was passing the food around the table, helping everyone get what they’d like. Wanda and Vision were quietly eating, occasionally making light conversation. Rhodey and Pepper were anxiously wondering were Tony was, and Thor wondered where Loki had run off to.

    They found out.

    Three sets of running footsteps came into earshot, making everybody stop what they were doing for a moment.

    Each one ran through the dining room and out into the next hallway. First, Tony.

    “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

    Then, Peter.

    “MR. STARK! WAIT! PLEASE NO, WAIT! MR. STARK! IRON MAN! COME BACK!”

    And then, Loki…

    “I SWEAR TO ODIN YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THESE ACTIONS! I SHOULD HAVE THROWN YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW FASTER DURING THE BATTLE OF NEW YORK!”

    All of you at the table sat in silence, and utter confusion.

    FRIDAY suddenly made an announcement.

    “Mr. Stark would like you all to know that Mr. Parker and Prince Loki are interested-”

    She was suddenly cut off.

    Tony came back in, panting.

    “FRIDAY will keep Peter busy, since she’s trying to make that announcement. He can stop it, if he stays at the computer. Oh, and Loki’s fighting an Iron Man suit that he thinks is me. Anyway, I have some pictures and a video to show you guys.”

    You face-palmed.

    “We will never have a normal Sunday dinner.”

    “No. We will not.” Steve agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you, Loki, and Peter are off taking care of Tony's shenanigans, Tony decides to update the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahdjkslfhjaslfjskdla ok another short chapter time! I hope you guys enjoy another short one!
> 
> I'll have more notes at the end explaining my game plan for this fic! See you there!

    You had left the group, in hopes of stopping Loki from destroying an entire floor while fighting one of the Iron Man suits. Peter came with you after Tony canceled the announcement that FRIDAY was trying to make.

    Now, in the main space of the floor, Tony stood in front of the Avengers like he was giving a presentation.

    “Ok, I want all of you to watch this video, because, ok it’s not that funny, but it’s pretty funny.” Tony turned the TV on, and connected his phone to it. He started playing a video, and explained it.

    “At first I was recording this, because I thought, haha, Peter’s daydreaming, but then…”

    In the video, Loki stepped into the room from the dark hallway, and looked furious.

    “You.” He said, and Peter jumped out of his seat.

    “Me? What about me? I didn’t- I didn’t do anything I was just sitting here and I was just-”

    “Enough! I am not a fool! I am aware of what you were thinking of!” Loki followed Peter as he stumbled around tried to focus. The video shakily captured the event.

    “I was- I was just thinking about the food- I don’t know what you think-”

    “This is my bargain, you mewling quim! You leave her alone and I will spare your life!”

    The video ended, and then Tony showed two pictures. One, of Loki staring down a terrified Peter, and another, of the two of them panicking and looking into the camera. Tony burst into laughter, and everyone else tried to hold in their laughter. Steve was confused.

    “So, what, they like her and you embarrassed them?”

    Tony shrugged. 

    “Well, yeah, but I mean look, they’re two completely different types of people!”

    Bruce caught on and cleared his throat, pretending he didn’t chuckle at the video.

    “And they like the same girl.”

    “Exactly!”

    Rhodey laughed and shook his head.

    “Tony, you are insane. Leave these dudes alone now. Peter’s just a kid.”

    “True. Peter’s just a kid, which is why I’m, I know, shocker, on team Loki.”

    Bruce squinted his eyes at Tony.

    “And what would your reasoning be, other than Peter’s age?”

    “Because, and believe me on this, Loki and her would have way better sex.” Tony was confident with his decision and reasoning.

    Steve shook his head.

    “I’m- I’m going to pretend that you did not just say that.”

    “No! Hear me out, Peter’s a kid- and he’s _obviously_ submissive-”

    Thor chimed in. “That is enough Stark. However, I do agree with you. Loki is the best suitor.”

    Steve leaned back in his seat. “I think Peter's a better guy for her. I mean he's sweet, kind, he's a good kid-”

    "Exactly! He’s a kid! I'm telling you guys, Loki will-" Tony was cut off by Nat.

    "Are you guys seriously going to argue over this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I have decided that this fic is going to have seven chapters. My next chapters, Chapters 4 and 5 (so original, I know), are long, and then Chapters 6 and 7 are going to be the reader choosing Loki or Peter, so YOU can pick the chapter and pick your fave Avenger and all that. Once this fic is done, I'll get back to writing my main fic, SHIELD High School. I might do another side project of pure oneshots because I have some ideas. THANK YOU FOR READING AND I'LL SEE YOU WHENEVER I UPDATE AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the team is updated by Tony, they begin to debate whether Loki or Peter is better for you!

    The Avengers got caught up in the entertaining scenario, and took sides. A debate formed, with Tony leading Team Loki, and with Steve leading Team Peter.

    “Why do you guys disagree on everything?” Clint sighed. Tony was downing his third drink of the night, arguing that Loki, who was now sitting with the group after calming down, is a better sexual partner, which is more important than anything else. Steve was becoming incredibly uncomfortable, as the topic of sex kept coming up. Tony did not care.

    “I am frikkin telling you guys… Loki wins hands down! I can see the sex now! Wait, I worded that weirdly…”

    “Tony, please, let's not talk about… fonduing…anymore"

    Steve’s comment alone sobered Tony up. He sat up and stared at Steve in confusion.

    "Did you just- did you just call _sex_ fonduing?"

    "Tony-"

    "Now _I'm_ going to pretend that _you_ did not just say that. But whatever, we can stop talking about sex. But Loki definitely won that.”

    Loki looked smug, although that could’ve just been the drinks… Peter’s team rolled their eyes at him. Tony continued on.

    “So, let’s look at the other facts. What if they decide to make a move on her? We have an actual living GOD is up against a spider-ling, who do you think is going to win?”

    Nat shrugs. "Whoever is her type."

    " _As if_ her type is a scrawny kid, don't take that personally-" Tony gestures to Peter, who has his eyes narrowed in confusion.

    "Wait what are we talking about?" He asked, slowly walking into the room. Nat explained.

    “They’re all taking sides on whether you or Loki would be better for-”

    “Whoa, whoa, whoa-” Peter stopped her, “You told everyone?” He asked Tony.

    “No, he showed everyone.” Clint chuckled. Tony sighed and handed his phone to Peter, with the video playing. Peter shoved it back in Tony’s hand, shaking his head. Peter sat on the edge of the couch. He was quiet for a minute.

    “You guys won’t tell her, right?” He asked, looking up at everyone. Nat smiled.

    “No. it’s okay.” She reassured Peter.

    “Thanks.” Peter glanced at Loki nervously before pretending that he wasn’t there. He leaned back and became his more playful self again. “So who’s on who’s team? Anyone backing me up?” He sounded excited. Steve smiled.

    “Me and Buck got you, kid. Sam, Clint, and Miss Potts are rooting for you too.” Steve put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, and they both chuckled. Tony started talking the moment that Steve stopped.

    “Yeah and on Team Loki we’ve got me, Vision, Thor, Bruce, somehow, and surprisingly Nat – I love it when you agree with me.” Tony smiled. Nat sighed and shook her head at Tony.

    “Oh I want to take it back now…”

    “Nope, too late!” He smirked and took another sip of whiskey before slamming it down on the table in the center of the couches. He paced in front of the group.

    “So, to continue with the argument, let’s count more than one element to these potential relationships. Loki wins sex, which is already a huge advantage in my opinion. What else is there?” Tony asked.

    “Dude, romance. That’s important too.” Rhodey hit Tony’s arm. Tony rolled his eyes.

    “Fine. Romance. What’s everyone’s arguments?”

    Bucky knew exactly what to say.

    “Peter would be great with thoughtful gestures. I feel like a lot of thought would go into anything he does for her. Loki, on the other hand, is the type that would just give meaningless expensive jewelry or something like that.” Bucky’s statement was followed by a symphony of agreement.

    “Exactly Buck, Peter’s more thoughtful.” Steve smiled. Tony didn’t buy it.

    “I want two more solid arguments.” Tony said while holding up four fingers, courtesy of the whiskey.

    Pepper walked over from the bar with a glass of white wine, joining the debate after watching from the side. 

    “Tony, you of all people should know that sex isn’t the most important part of a relationship. A little romance is very appreciated. You know I love it when you do something romantic.” She rubbed Tony’s shoulder. Tony sighed again.

    “Fine. Team Peter’s argument is thoughtfulness. Team Loki, what we got?”

    Thor was the first to argue that Loki was romantic.

    “My brother is known to be quite the romantic. He is gifted with the silver tongue, and has a way with words, don’t you brother?” Thor boomed and laughed, while side-hugging Loki.

    “Yes… I am well aware of my own talents.” Loki rolled his eyes.

     “Hush, our bachelors aren’t allowed to talk anymore.” Tony smirked, ready to win the next round. “Ahem, team Peter, your argument against their claim?”

    Bucky spoke up, he didn’t like Thor’s argument.

    “But romance isn’t just words. To back up our argument, thoughtfulness is more important, because it shows that you pay attention to the little things.” Nat stopped the growing disagreement.

    “Guys, these arguments are wildly different, we’re not gonna get anywhere with these. Thoughtfulness versus words?”

    Tony plopped down on the couch again.

    “She’s right. We’ll call it a tie for romance? We need one more category... the winning category…” Tony went deep into thought, until his eyes suddenly lit up, giving everyone else in the room good reason to be afraid. Peter slowly started to get up.

“I- guys? I don’t like the look on his face-”

“I don’t either…” Nat slowly sat up. Tony came out of his trance, and stood in front of the TV again, while staring everyone down.

“One word. Attractiveness.”

Nat got up to protest.

“Oh no. We are not having some beauty pageant.”

“Why not? Ugh you just ruined a perfectly good plan. Actually, you know what, I have a good idea, let’s have some ‘undercover’ team members ask the bachelorette herself what her ideal guy looks like? I’ll go undercover for team Loki, and the lovely Pepper will go undercover for team Peter. Whoever is closer to her type wins!” Tony tried to down the last of his whiskey, before Pepper took the glass and protested his plan.

“Tony, I am not going to do ‘undercover’ work because of some crushes!” She put the glass down on the edge of the table, but the glass slid off and fell towards the ground, until Peter used a web to pull it to him, and handed it back to Pepper.

“Please Miss Potts, I think this plan will work and… I kinda want to know.” He gave her the puppy-dog eyes. Pepper couldn’t resist.

“Fine. But I’m going to be honest. If she asks why, I WILL tell her.” She warned. Tony sighed.

“Okay, okay. Be honest. Just get the answer we want so we can know what team wins.” He winked. Pepper rolled her eyes before making her way to her target’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER ADSJKAGDFSLAFDJ ok so I'm currently writing the next chapter, to be honest it'll probably be up within a week or two so woo eNJOY


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper takes a shot at figuring out who you like ;)

            You were sitting in your room, taking out weapons for your mission tomorrow while thinking about what it could be. Fury didn’t tell you the location, he only told you to pack high-tech weapons, dresses and gowns fit for parties hosted by billionaires, and that you and the other Avengers are going to be away for two weeks. The tower will be very quiet for two weeks…

            It makes you laugh, thinking about how loud and annoying you all must be to the SHIELD agents in the building. Take tonight for example, Tony did something to make Peter and Loki mad and freaked out. You feel a blush coming on at the thought of your crush, and you begin to imagine him playfully chasing you around the tower, catching you, and spinning you around in his arms. You can’t imagine what the other Avengers would do if they found out. They’d tease you endlessly, especially Tony. It would never end. You could picture it now, Tony doing something stupid to embarrass you like... almost like whatever he did to Loki and Peter earlier… that’s funny. What _did_ Tony show the Avengers?  
            A knock at your door hushed your thoughts. You continued shoving fancy dresses and assorted weapons into your suitcase.

            “Come in!” You called out. You heard your door open and close, followed by high heels. Probably Pepper.

            “I- oh gosh don’t shove them in like that!” Pepper shook her head as she walked over to you. She quickly took the dresses out and began folding them.

            “You’ll never learn how to pack for a mission, will you?” She chuckled.

            “And you’ll never learn to stop being my mom.” You laughed and took your weapons out. Pepper looked at you.

            “You never protest.” She smiled. She suddenly lit up as if she remembered something, and then pretended to act normal again.

            “Actually,” She started, “I wouldn’t have to take care of you like this if you had a special someone.” She winked. You rolled your eyes.

            “Oh no, here we go… Pepper, you really are a mother to me.”

            “No, no, not like that. I’m not going to nag you into a relationship, I’m just saying.”

            “Just saying what?”

            “You should start dating.”

            “It’s not as easy as it sounds.”

            “Well, it is when you want to. I can tell that you want to.” Pepper winked with confidence. You felt your cheeks turn a deep shade of pink. Something told you that she knew something. You wanted to know what.

            “How can you tell?” You felt your voice shaking. Pepper remained completely calm and shrugged.

            “I just can.” She smiled, “So what’s your type? Does it include anyone on the team?” She wasn’t looking at you at the moment, so you let yourself freak out and blush. The team isn’t that tremendous, if you admitted that you like someone on the team, it’d only take her thirty seconds to figure out who it was that you like…

            You had to stop yourself from thinking about him, and focus on the current situation. Red flags were popping up all around you. She knew something. You wanted to figure out what. You decided to dodge her questions until she’d accidentally spill her reasoning behind this.

            “I don’t think I have a ‘type’. Anyway, I still need to pack the ammo, where should I put it? I know if I keep it here-” Pepper interrupted you, pushing through.

            “I could see you with a couple of different types of guys. Let’s go through the team-”

            “So if I could fit this here and if the dresses are here I can keep some tech here which would be useful-” Pepper interrupted you, and sighed your name.

            “Why are you not answering me?”

            Busted.

            You stayed silent for a moment, you were figuring out what to say. Pepper stopped you before you spoke.

            “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s not a big deal.”

            “But, I almost want to.” You started pacing, “I feel like I need to talk it all out because…”

            Pepper waited for you to finish, she wanted to hear what you wanted to tell her. You continued.  
            “Because I… well… there’s someone.”

            You wanted to tell her everything, from the moment your first met him, to every time you went on a mission with him, every time you saw him, how you feel…

            “You don’t have to tell me who he is. What’s he like though?” Pepper finished packing your suitcase and put it by your door, and stood in front of your door, expecting you to ask her to leave. You didn’t want her to. You sat down on the edge of your bed, and starting talking about him.

            “Well, he’s funny, he’s smart, he’s so kind to me, he always knows what to say…”

            Pepper smiled and walked over to your bed, and sat down next to you.

            “So, what does he look like? Tall? Handsome?” She made you think about how attractive he was, and you deeply blushed again.

            “Honestly, I could go on and on about his looks. He’s so-” FRIDAY interrupted you.

            “Miss Potts, Mr. Stark requests your presence in the kitchen.” Pepper could feel Tony’s devious smirk from the kitchen without even thinking. She tried to fight him.

            “Tell him that I am in the middle of something-” FRIDAY fought for Tony.

            “Mr. Stark said that ‘time is up, Ms. Potts.’.”

            Pepper rolled her eyes and got up.

            “I have to go. We’ll talk again later though, okay?” She smiled at you. “Now finish packing, the right way.” She made you laugh.

            “Ok, ok, I will. By the way, ‘time is up’? What?” You laughed even harder.

            Pepper wanted to be honest, but there was no time now. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind and…

            “Uh… It’s one of Tony’s kinks!” She blurted before running out the room, mentally scolding herself for saying such a thing.

            You were alone in your room again… left confused, and disturbed, by Pepper. Back to packing I guess…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Pepper stood across the kitchen from Tony, with her arms crossed. Tony had one hand in his pocket, and one hand with a glass of whiskey in it. He took a sip before putting it down, and chuckling.

            “It’s one of my… kinks?” He raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed in defeat.

            “It was the only thing I could think of. I wanted to ask, why did you time me? That was not a part of your… plan.”

            “Well, you avoiding telling her wasn’t part of the plan either. You said you were going to be honest.” Tony took another sip of whiskey before Pepper made her way over to him, gently pushing his drink away.

            “I thought I could but… I don’t want to be the one to tell her. The two should tell her themselves.”

            Tony picked the drink up again, before making his way out of the kitchen into the main space. He poured himself another glass at the bar, and made a motion to Pepper to go away.

            “Now shoo. It’s my turn.” He smirked. Pepper rolled her eyes.

            “Knock yourself out.” She put her hands up in defeat and walked away. Tony went back into the kitchen with his drink and grabbed an apple. He sat at the island and waited. It’d only be a matter of time before you walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO UPDATE! I deeply and sincerely apologize to anyone waiting for an update! I can't wait to continue working on this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's turn to figure out who you like... can he figure it out, or will you shut him down?

            You closed your suitcase, with everything was neatly in its place now, thanks to Pepper. You were grateful that she helped you, however, you couldn’t help but wonder what she was hiding. Her earlier comment was obviously a lie, she made it up on the spot. What was she really doing? Was she really even meeting Tony?

            You decided to head into the kitchen and decided to grab something to snack on before heading to bed. It was getting late.

            “Well look who’s still awake! Isn’t it a little past your bedtime?” Tony smirked from where he sat on the other side of the island. He was eating an apple, probably to keep the alcohol from getting to him.

            “Not now, Tony. I’ve been getting ready for our mission. Unlike you.” You smirked. Tony put a hand over his heart.

            “Wow, what an incredibly harsh insult, I- I’m ruined!” He leaned back in ‘defeat’.

            “If only you were…” you laughed. Tony gave a smile, which was a rarity.

            “Another harsh one… ouch” he chuckled.

            “If it could ruin you…” You pretended to be hopeful about it.

            Tony laughed again and took another bite of his apple.

            “So, an insult like that could ruin me… now, I have to know, what would ruin you?”

            You raised an eyebrow at him, “What?”

            This was off-topic… and what did he mean by that?...

            Tony tried to save himself, “No, not ruin as in hurt you or something, like, what’s your weakness? I’ll admit, I have a little ego-”

            “Big ego.” You interrupted.

            “Right – big ego – so what’s your deal? I’ve never seen you do anything clumsy, you’re good at writing, and you’re a great cook. So? No good with technology? Squeamish? Oblivious? Not social?”

            He paused.

            You rolled your eyes.

            “A hard crush?” He smirked.

            “No, what? Um, no, I don’t have a crush on anyone for your information.” You tried your best to convince him.

            “That sounds like you have a crush on someone.”

            “No, it really doesn’t”

            “Yes, it really does.”

            He knew. You needed a plan. You decided to convince him that he didn’t know the guy.

            “So, maybe I do. It doesn’t affect you, though. You don’t know him.” You looked away from Tony as he leaned forward from across the counter.

            “Is it Steve?”

            “WHAT?”

            “Bucky?”

            “No!”

            “Me?” He smirked.

            “Stop guessing! It’s not a team member! I just said that!”

            “So, you’re saying that you don’t like any of the team members?”

            “Exactly, I don’t like any of them in that way.”

            Tony nodded and took a step back.

            “Funny, because some of them like you in that way.” Tony took another bite of his apple, and then got up to walk away. You were frozen. You couldn’t believe what he just said. You quickly turned to him, curious.

            “Who?”

            Tony put his arms up in defense before turning to face you as he approached to doorway.

            “It’s up to them to tell you, not me. I was just curious if you liked either of them,” Tony smiled, “It doesn’t have to be such a big deal. Just, enjoy it.”

            You stood in silence for a few moments, before Tony turned to walk away. He was right. It’s no big deal. You decided to not let yourself freak out.

            You’re fine now. You’re good.

_I’m calm._

            …

_Wait a second._

           “Hey Tony did Pepper have anything to do with this?”

           You heard quick footsteps.

           “TONY DO NOT RUN AWAY FROM ME!”

            Before going to bed, you passed through the main space where everyone was hanging out. Tony was finishing his apple (you gave up on getting answers out of him) while talking to Rhodey, Thor, and Loki, and on the couch across from them, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Peter were laughing, most likely because of a joke Sam told. Nat was talking to Maria Hill, who must be visiting. You decided to walk over for a minute.

            “Maria, long time no see! Where have you been, and how are things at your base?” You gave her a hug.

            “I’ve been preparing for the mission, of course! I’m here to accompany all of you there. I’ll debrief everyone on the way tomorrow.” She hugged back. Nat chimed in.

            “So we’ll get to know where we're going for the mission before we actually get there.” She smirked. Maria pretended to be offended.

            “Um, I debriefed you guys at the perfect time last month.” She did a fake hair flip, and you countered her argument.

            “As we were landing…” The three of you laughed and you shook your head. Maria suddenly quieted down and cleared her throat, smiling. You were confused.

            “What?” You asked. Maria quickly glanced behind you and then looked at the floor. Natasha was quiet too now.

            You slowly turned around.

            Your heart skipped a beat.

            It was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER, A MONTH LATER! SORRY!
> 
> So the next two chapters are going to be for Loki and Peter, YOU the reader get to choose who liked you so much, he just had to approach you!
> 
> CH 7 - Loki
> 
> CH 8 - Peter
> 
> Also thank you for reading! I heavily enjoy writing and editing this when I have the time!


End file.
